Fish? No, Mermaid!
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Bertemu dengan seorang gadis misterius di tengah danau dalam Hutan Konoha?/Dia itu ikan atau Putri duyung?/"Aku akan membakarmu hingga kau meleleh dengan sempurna."/Fict by Ruzumavi, just republish in my account!


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fish? No, Mermaid! © Ruzumavi****, SAYA HANYA MEMPUBLISH ULANG FICT INI DI AKUN SAYA, DAN SUDAH MENDAPAT IZIN DARI YANG MEMPUNYAI FICT**

**Tidak diperuntukkan untuk anak dibawah 18 tahun**

**Rate M for Reason**

**Genre : Fantasy, a lil bit Romance**

**Sekali lagi diperingatkan! Bukan untuk anak kecil. 18 tahun keatas silahkan lanjut. Sisanya tanggung dosa sendiri. XD**

**Ingat, saya sudah memperingatkan, dan tolong gunakan otak anda yg suci sebelum nyebur kesini!**

**Warning! Lemon, Mature, Eksplisit Content.**

.

.

Rambut kuning panjang itu tergerai. Menutupi mata biru yang menatap lurus ke depan, kearah kaca besar yang mematri dirinya persis. Ditatapnya dalam bayangan dirinya yang kini tengah memegang sebuah gunting. Mengarahkan gunting tersebut keponinya.

"_Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seseorang seperti dia?"_

Kalimat itu menggema dikepalanya. Kenangan akan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan kedua orangtuanya sebelum meninggalkannya mengurus sebuah villa yang terletak jauh didalam hutan Konoha ini.

"_Tapi dia anak kita! Aku yakin kalau dia mampu melakukan semuanya sendiri!"_

Crash!

Gunting itu memotong poni yang menutupi mata biru itu dengan sukses. Menampakkan kedua bola mata biru yang cahayanya nampak mulai memudar. Tak ada ekspresi dari sang pemilik. Hanya tatapan tajamlah yang sedari tadi dipertahankan raut wajahnya.

Crash! Crash!

Gunting itu terus bergerak. Memotong poni kuning tersebut hingga tandas. Menyisakan bagian belakang yang masih sepanjang bahu.

"_Naruto-nii, jangan potong rambut lagi ya? Kyuu senang rambut Aniki panjang seperti ini."_

Di ikatnya rambut panjang sebatas punggungnya longgar. Bibirnya yang tipis sedikit terangkat naik ke atas. Mengenang adiknya yang sangat suka akan rambut kuning panjangnya terasa sedikit membuatnya merasa diperlukan.

Namun senyuman itu hanya bertahan sebentar, karena tatapan dingin dimata biru laut pemuda itu kembali menguasai dirinya.

.

.

"Uzumaki-_sama_, rambut anda-?" ucap seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang terikat pada pemuda berambut kuning tersebut saat keluar dari kamarnya. Menatap tak percaya kearah rambut kuning pemuda tersebut. Poni yang biasanya menutupi mata biru pemuda itu sebelumnya kini tak ada lagi. Seorang gadis lain berambut merah muda ikut menatap pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan terkejut.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu berhenti dan menatap kearah dua gadis berpakaian maid tersebut dengan agak malas. "Bukan urusan kalian" jawabnya dingin.

Gadis berambut kuning itu terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Gadis berambut merah muda disampingnya ikut menunduk. Takut, tapi sedikit bersyukur karena rambut panjang pemuda itu masih terikat rapi dibelakang punggung tegap sang pemuda.

"Cih!" si pemuda nampak sedikit kesal melihat tingkah sok perhatian dua gadis pelayan itu. Kembali berjalan, menuju pintu keluar villa besar tersebut. Melewati seorang pemuda lain yang membukakan pintu besar villa itu saat si pemuda berjalan kearahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Uzumaki-_sama_." Ucap si pemuda berambut hitam kelam tersebut datar. Pemuda berambut kuning yang disapa hanya tersenyum dingin menanggapinya.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak ada apa-apa disini?" Ucap Naruto nampak semakin kesal. Kini pemuda berambut kuning panjang itu tengah berjalan menyusuri hutan Konoha tak jauh dari villa yang ditinggalinya. Sisi kiri dan kanan yang dilaluinya hanya ada pepohonan rimbun.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana pendek sebatas lutut terayun dengan sedikit lemah. Kaos putih yang membalut tubuh kekar pemuda berambut panjang itu mulai nampak basah. Keringat mulai melewati beberapa bagian dilehernya.

Si pemuda terus berjalan. Menyusuri hutan itu dengan perlahan. Mendengarkan kicauan burung yang mengiringi perjalanannya. Hingga akhirnya kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah.

"Wuah.." Pemuda bernama Naruto itu tertegun. Menatap kearah danau hijau yang dikelilingi oleh hutan tepat didepannya. Matahari mulai berada dipinggiran bumi, bersiap untuk kembali keperaduannya. Memberikan efek pantulan yang berkilau di atas permukaan air danau.

Mempercepat langkah, Naruto mendekati danau hijau tersebut.

"Wow.. Aku tak tahu kalau disini ada danau!" ucapnya tak percaya. Dilepasnya segera sepatu yang melekat dikakinya beserta kaos kakinya. Secepat mungkin mencelupkan kedua kakinya keair danau yang hijau tersebut.

"Aahhh.." Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi dingin dan segar dari air danau tersebut.

Splash!

Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya cepat. Mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya suara.

"A—"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu kembali tertegun kala mendapati sosok yang baru saja membuat suara didekatnya, tepat di sampingnya.

"Pu—"

Surai panjang berwarna biru malam yang menutupi separuh tubuh bagian atasnya. Menampakkan bola mata laksana batu _amethyst _di kelopak matanya yang bulat. Sebuah bibir mungil berwarna merah muda. Tubuh putih mulus yang berkilat karena cahaya matahari yang memantul di kulit basahnya. Namun yang membuat Naruto benar-benar tercengang adalah separuh bagian tubuh bawah dari gadis cantik yang kini menatapnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tersebut.

"Pu—tri duyung?"

Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya. Mundur beberapa langkah dengan mata yang tertuju lurus pada sosok di depannya. Membuatnya bisa dengan jelas melihat separuh bagian dari tubuh gadis tersebut. Sisik berwarna biru kelam senada dengan rambutnya dan ekor yang panjang namun terlihat sangat indah.

Sosok duyung itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Merangkak dengan kedua tangannya untuk keluar dari air danau.

Naruto memperhatikan duyung itu dalam.

"Eng?" Duyung itu kembali memiringkan kepalanya. Rambut panjang birunya yang tadi menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya ikut miring, menampakkan tubuh mulus tanpa cela yang tak tertutup apapun.

Naruto menelan ludah.

"Na—Naruto-_kun_?" Sosok itu berucap pelan. Membuat Naruto tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menatap semakin dalam pada sosok di depannya tersebut.

"Kau—tahu namaku?" hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto setelah beberapa saat terpaku. Tatapan matanya tak karuan, menyusuri dari kepala hingga ekor sang duyung.

Duyung itu tersenyum, "boleh aku meminjam kaosmu?" tanyanya kemudian tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto menatap bingung, "kaos?"

Duyung itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "ya, untuk mengeringkan sisikku."

.

Matahari masih bertahan di langit, namun beberapa awan hitam mulai menutupi cahaya dan kehangatan dari sang matahari. Beberapa kilatan mulai menghiasi awan hitam tersebut.

Naruto masih menatap sosok didepannya tak percaya. Duyung yang tadi ada dihadapannya dengan posisi duduk kini sudah berdiri tegak. Kaki jenjangnya yang tadi adalah ekor nampak begitu sempurna dimata Naruto. Tak ada satu helai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh gadis duyung itu.

Gluk!

Pemuda berambut panjang itu meneguk air liurnya.

"Ne, Naruto-_kun_." Gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Melingkarkan tangannya erat ketubuh Naruto. "Di—dingin..." ucapnya kemudian, mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh Naruto.

Naruto tertegun, masih berusaha menangkap semua kejadian aneh ini. Menatap kebawah, mematri sosok tanpa cela yang kini tengah memeluknya erat. Sesuatu yang mengganjal di bagian perutnya akibat sesuatu yang ada di dada gadis itu membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Naruto seraya menjauhkan gadis itu dengan kedua belah tangannya. Membuat sang gadis terkesiap dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

Gluk!

Naruto kembali meneguk air liurnya. Menatap tak berkedip pada bagian dada gadis itu yang bergoyang akibat didorong dengan cepat oleh kedua tangannya. Sesuatu di selangkangan gadis itu membuat Naruto menatap kearah lain sejenak sebelum kembali menatap mata gadis tersebut.

"Dingin... Hinata dingin.." ucap gadis itu dengan polos. Tak ada niat sedikitpun dari gadis itu untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Brrr~!

Naruto bergidik. Bukan karena takut atau apa, tapi kini dia tengah bertelanjang dada, dan rasa dingin itu juga dia rasakan. Ditatapnya nanar kaos putih yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas rumput.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan gadis didepannya tersebut.

Rambut panjang yang tergerai menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang mulus. Tubuh semampai dengan dada besar yang tak tertutupi apapun kecuali beberapa surai panjang dari rambut yang tergerai. Perut yang rata dan pinggang sempurna yang melengkapinya. Sesuatu yang nampak mulus dibagian selangkangan dan paha serta kaki yang tanpa cela.

Gluk!

Naruto merasakan sesuatu diselangkangannya mulai terasa sakit. Terjepit antara kaki dan celana yang dipakainya.

Bukan keinginan Naruto, tapi dia tak bisa menolak untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh di depannya ini.

'Persetan dengan duyung atau apapun! Gadis seksi ini sendiri yang menyerahkan dirinya untuk ku makan!'

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik gadis itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya dirumput. Didudukinya bagian perut gadis tersebut yang hanya menatapnya dengan wajah polos.

"A—Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya sang gadis tanpa berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya yang kini dikunci Naruto di atas kepalanya hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Naruto tak menjawab. Tatapannya lurus ke arah bola mata _amethyst_ sang gadis.

Gadis itu sedikit menggerakkan kakinya karena merasa kurang nyaman, beberapa rumput yang agak tajam sedikit menyakiti kulit mulusnya. Membuat bagian perutnya bergesekan dengan selangkangan Naruto yang duduk di atasnya.

"Ahh.." Nikmat. Naruto menutup matanya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga sang gadis.

"Aku akan membuatmu hangat." Ucap Naruto seraya menjilat daun telinga gadis tersebut yang hanya diam tanpa memberikan perlawanan pada Naruto.

Jilatan Naruto berlanjut hingga keleher putih gadis tersebut. Sesekali digigitnya leher putih tersebut hingga menyisakan tanda merah.

"Ke—kenapa Naruto-_kun_ menggigitku?" Tanya gadis itu sedikit gemetar. Membuat Naruto menghentikan jilatan dan gigitan kecilnya di leher sang gadis.

Naruto menatap gadis itu dalam. "Kau ingin kehangatan, bukan?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Ya." Jawab gadis itu cepat.

"Aku sedang memberikan kehangatan padamu," jelas Naruto.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat, "bagaimana caranya Naruto-_kun_ akan menghangatkanku? Dari tadi kau hanya menjilat dan menggigitku? Apa itu bukan berarti kau sedang mencoba memakanku?" tanya gadis itu panjang lebar. Dia ikan, dan kalau digigit itu artinya seseorang ingin memakannya. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut menghangatkan?

Naruto tersenyum, berusaha menahan tawanya. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke arah gadis dibawahnya itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Hinata.. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Humm.." Naruto membelai wajah gadis bernama Hinata itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Membelai lembut bibir gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya kemudian menjilat bibir mungil itu lembut. Naruto bisa merasakan nafas gadis itu yang mulai semakin cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata lagi. Lidah basah dan hangat milik Naruto, apa Naruto benar-benar berniat memakannya?

Sebuah seringai kecil terukir dibibir Naruto. "Ini namanya ciuman," ucap Naruto sambil menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Hinata.

"Ci—" Hinata tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Mulutnya kini sudah terkunci oleh Naruto. Dapat dirasakannya kulit lembut Naruto dibibirnya. Agak basah dan hangat.

Naruto mencium Hinata dalam. Memainkan lidahnya untuk menjilati bagian bibir Hinata yang terbuka sedikit. Dapat dirasakannya deretan gigi Hinata yang tersusun rapi dalam mulutnya.

'Lembut. Bibir gadis ini sangat lembut. Sungguh nikmat.'

Naruto segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata. Mengindahkan Hinata yang nampaknya sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. Merasakan kehangatan dari mulut gadis duyung tersebut. Menghisap dan sesekali menggigit lidah Hinata. Membuat tetesan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Hinata.

"Ennngghh.." Hinata mulai mendesah. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi diam mulai menggeliat. Merasakan lidah Naruto yang licin dan hangat bermain dimulutnya membuatnya salah tingkah dan membuat Naruto semakin merasakan kenikmatan saat perut Hinata terus menggesek selangkangannya.

"Ahh!" suara itu keluar dari mulut Hinata saat Naruto akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Menyisakan aliran saliva disudut mulut Hinata yang wajahnya kini sudah memerah.

"Itu ciuman," ucap Naruto kemudian, "Dan ciuman bisa membuatmu hangat." Lanjutnya.

Hinata masih sedikit tersengal akibat ciuman tadi. Dia tak mengerti, tapi ciuman tadi, seperti yang diucapkan Naruto, benar-benar membuatnya merasa hangat. Beberapa tetes keringat mengalir dari lehernya.

Sebelah bibir Naruto terangkat. "Aku akan membuatmu semakin hangat." Ucapnya setengah berbisik. Seringai kecil kembali tercetak diwajah tan miliknya.

Kedua bola mata Hinata membulat, "Kau—kau tidak akan membakarku, kan?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut saat Naruto mengikat kedua tangannya dengan kaos yang tadi digunakan Hinata untuk mengeringkan sisiknya.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, "membakarmu?" Naruto duduk dengan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang sangat ringan dibanding gadis seukurannya.

"Ya, aku akan membakarmu." Bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata yang kini duduk dipangkuannya dengan tangan terikat. Dua bola mata _Amethyst_ itu nampak gemetar.

"Aku akan _membakar_mu hingga kau meleleh dengan sempurna."

Dua bola mata Hinata kini membulat sempurna. Takut, dia sangat takut sekarang. Dia tak mau dibakar. Dia tak mau disantap.

Setetes cairan bening mengalir dipipi kemerahan Hinata. Jatuh kerumput dan berubah menjadi kristal.

Naruto menatap gadis didepannya dalam. Berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah polos gadis dipangkuannya tersebut.

'Bukan sekarang, Naruto.'

.

.

"U—Uzumaki-_sama_!" kedua gadis maid itu segera berlari kearah pintu tatkala Naruto sampai di villa besar tersebut. Dengan sigap gadis berambut merah muda menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan handuk besar. Tak memperhatikan seorang gadis yang berada di gendongan Naruto.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan dua gadis yang mengikutinya hingga masuk ke dalam kamar. Dengan perlahan, diletakkannya gadis duyung yang dibawanya dari danau ke atas ranjang besarnya. Kedua bola mata gadis duyung bernama Hinata itu tertutup, sepertinya dia tertidur.

Gadis maid berambut kuning menatap kearah Hinata yang tertidur tanpa apapun menutupi tubuhnya dan dua tangan terikat oleh kaos majikannya. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk hangat yang diserahkan oleh maid berambut merah muda. Tatapan pemuda itu lurus kearah gadis yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya tersebut.

"A—ada yang bisa kami lakukan, Uzumaki-_sama_?" tanya gadis berambut kuning panjang disertai anggukan kecil oleh gadis berambut merah muda.

Naruto menatap dua gadis itu tajam, "keluar dari sini."

Deg!

Dua gadis itu nampak gemetar, kemudian dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

Kaos putih itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar besar dengan domoinasi warna jingga dan hitam tersebut. Tangan Hinata yang semula terikat oleh kaos itu kini sudah bebas. Menyisakan beberapa warna kemerahan dipergelangan tangannya yang putih.

"Kau lapar?" Naruto bertanya saat Hinata membuka dua matanya. Menatap dengan polos kearah Naruto yang kini sudah memakai kaos hitam dan celana panjang. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dan mendapati tubuhnya yang sudah terbalut dengan sebuah kemeja putih besar.

Hinata memegang kemeja itu.

"Itu milikku. Pakai saja." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Hinata mengerjapkan dua kelopak matanya dan menatap Naruto dalam, "Lapar..." rintihnya pelan. Sebuah senyuman kecil tercetak dibibir Naruto.

"Ayo."

.

Hinata duduk dengan dua bola mata yang membulat sempurna menatap kearah meja makan besar diruang makan villa tersebut. Puluhan hidangan lezat sudah tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Ini boleh dimakan, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap pemuda berambut kuning tersebut yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. "Yey!" Hinata bersorak gembira dan mengambil kue-kue yang ada di depannya.

Didekatinya gadis berambut panjang kelam tersebut, memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata. Menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu dalam. Sebelah tangan Naruto bergerak kedepan dan mulai meremas sebelah dada Hinata pelan.

"Ngg.. Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto polos.

"Hum.. tak apa. Lanjutkan saja makanmu." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kembali kekursinya dan mengambil anggur didepannya.

"Umm.. Nyamm.." Hinata kembali melahap makanannya dengan cepat. Nampak seperti anak kecil.

Naruto kembali tersenyum menatap Hinata. Namun tatapannya kembali dingin saat menoleh kearah dua gadis maid yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Pergi dari sini." Ucap Naruto datar.

Dua gadis itu sedikit membungkuk, segera mundur dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata serta pelayan berambut hitam yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan.

Naruto menatap pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, "Kau juga pergilah, Sasuke."

"Baik, Naruto-_sama._" Sahut si pemuda sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang makan tersebut.

"Nyam.. Nyam.." Hinata terus memakan makanan yang ada di depannya. Beberapa saos dan remah makanan menempel di sudut mulutnya. Naruto tersenyum.

Gadis itu terus makan. Naruto tak tahu, tapi sepertinya gadis di depannya ini sudah lama tidak makan.

"Kau sangat lapar ya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri dan kembali menyantap sebuah anggur dengan tangan kanannya. Tatapan mata birunya lurus ke arah Hinata. Memperhatikan detail siluet gadis di depannya tersebut.

Wajah polos saat menikmati makan. Tubuh yang hanya terbalut kemeja putih besar tanpa pakaian dalam apapun, menampakkan bagian dadanya yang bergoyang kekiri dan kekanan kala Hinata meraih makanan yang agak jauh dari jangkauannya. Leher Hinata saat meneguk makanan nampak begitu seksi di mata Naruto.

Gluk!

Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto dengan garpu yang masih berada di mulutnya, "Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "ada apa?" tanya gadis itu polos. Sebulir keringat mengalir dari dahi mulusnya. Terus mengalir melewati wajah dan leher Hinata. Terus mengalir hingga menghilang di belahan dada Hinata yang tertutupi kemeja.

'Cukup!'

Prang! Brak!

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan dengan cepat menyingkirkan makanan yang ada di atas meja tersebut. Membuat peralatan gelas beserta isinya yang ada di atas meja tersebut jatuh dan pecah.

"Na—Naruto-?" Hinata terkejut, agak gemetar. Apalagi saat Naruto dengan kuat menarik tubuhnya dan membaringkannya di atas meja makan.

"A-!"

Drap! Drap!

Suara derap langkah kaki berlari itu mendekat ke arah ruang makan tatkala suara benda pecah ulah Naruto tadi menggema diruang makan. Dua maid dan pelayan lelaki di villa itu dengan wajah khawatir berlari keruangan tersebut. Namun saat mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut, tiga orang itu diam tertegun.

Naruto yang sedang menarik kemeja putih Hinata yang terbaring diatas meja tanpa bisa melawan.

"Keluar." Ucap Naruto dingin, sangat dingin pada tiga orang yang mematung didepan pintu ruang makan tersebut. Membuat ketiga orang tersebut segera menundukkan kepalanya seraya keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

.

Hinata menatap Naruto agak gemetar. Apa sekarang Naruto akan benar-benar memakannya?

"Seksi." Naruto berujar lembut di telinga Hinata. Menjilat telinga gadis berambut panjang tersebut dan sesekali menggigitnya. Sebelah tangan Naruto sibuk menarik kemeja Hinata dengan paksa. Membuat beberapa kancing kemeja tersebut terlepas. Menampakkan dua dada mulus tanpa cela milik Hinata.

Naruto meremas dada Hinata kuat, mempermainkan puting kecil merah muda yang mulai mengeras tersebut. Membuat Hinata mulai kesulitan bernafas karena perasaannya yang mulai tak tentu.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Pemuda itu kini sibuk menjilat lehernya dan terus kebawah kemudian berhenti didada besar Hinata.

"Ahhh~" Hinata mulai mendesah saat lidah hangat dan kasar milik Naruto menjilat putingnya kuat.

"Engghhh.." Hinata mulai bergerak tak karuan. Dia tak tahu apa perasaan ini, tapi rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mulai bergolak didasar perutnya. Apalagi saat Naruto dengan serta merta menghisap puting kirinya kuat. Sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto ikut sibuk memilin dan meremas dadanya yang lain dengan kuat. Membuat Hinata semakin sulit bernafas.

"Ahh.. Engghhh.." Hinata terus mendesah. Dia tak mengerti. Naruto sekarang tidak sedang berusaha untuk memakannya.

"Ahh.. Nah—ru.. A—apa yang sedang kau lakukannn.. engghh.." tanya Hinata dengan suara yang setengah mendesah. Sesuatu didasar perutnya membuatnya mulai bergerak tidak karuan. Tangan kiri Naruto yang kini mulai memilin-milin sesuatu diselangkangannya membuat Hinata semakin menggeliat.

'Nikmat. Tubuh ini benar-benar nikmat.'

Naruto semakin menjadi. Terus menjilat dan menghisap dada Hinata kiri dan kanan bergantian. Menyisakan aliran saliva dan bekas kemerahan dikedua dada Hinata.

"Aahhh.. Dadamu benar-benar nikmat, Hinata." ucap Naruto setelah puas menjelajah dada Hinata. Dengan cepat, pemuda berambut panjang itu kemudian mengangkat kaki Hinata yang masih berpijak dilantai ke atas meja. Membaringkan gadis yang sudah memerah wajahnya itu di atas meja makan.

"Enggghh.. Na—ruto.. A—apa yang sedang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Hinata lagi. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas, sesuatu yang basah dan berlendir dirasakannya mulai mengganggu selangkangannya.

Sebelah bibir Naruto terangkat, "Ini namanya bercinta." Ucap Naruto sambil ikut naik ke atas meja. Membuka kedua kaki Hinata lebar, menampakkan lubang di selangkangan Hinata yang mulai memerah dan dihiasi lendir putih. "Kau akan menyukainya, lebih dari kehangatan dan makanan, Hinata" lanjut Naruto sambil menjilat lubang diselangkangan Hinata tersebut.

"A—aaa.. Na—" Hinata tersengal. Lidah Naruto yang kasar dan hangat terasa aneh dibagian selangkangannya. Membuatnya semakin menggeliat dan merasa tak karuan.

"Engghhh.. slurp~" Naruto terus menjilat dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang milik Hinata. Membuat Hinata menggelinjang tak karuan.

"Kau terlalu banyak bergerak, Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil memegang pinggang Hinata kuat. Memberikannya kebebasan untuk menjilat dan menghisap lubang Hinata dengan lebih liar.

"Ahh.. Angghhh.." Hinata tak paham. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh putihnya. Panas. Rasanya semakin panas.

"Engghhh.." Naruto terus menjilat dan menghisap. Sesekali memberikan gigitan kecil dibagian klitoris Hinata yang sejak tadi dimainkannya dengan jari kanannya.

"A—Na—Naruto~!" Tubuh Hinata mengejang. Dapat dirasakannya kedutan didaerah selangkangannya yang terasa, entah, Hinata tak paham apa nama perasaannya saat ini. Hanya saja dia sangat suka saat Naruto memasukkan dan menjilat lubang diselangkangannya dengan lidah.

"Aanngghhh~" Tubuh Hinata melengkung dan mengejang. Semburan cairan orgasme terasa mendesak lidah Naruto yang memenuhi lubang Hinata tersebut. Dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan lidahnya dan menghisap semua cairan putih berlendir yang keluar dari lubang cinta Hinata.

"Hahh.. Hahh.." Nafas Hinata tersengal. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat kemudian terkulai lemah. Kedua dadanya bergoyang naik turun mengikuti irama nafasnya.

"Wow.." Naruto menatap kagum pada Hinata. Sosok gadis itu nampak semakin seksi dimata Naruto.

"Ahhh.. Aaahhh.."

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Dilepaskannya celana dan baju yang melekat ditubuhnya sedari tadi. Membebaskan sesuatu miliknya yang sedari tadi terjepit dibalik celana dalamnya.

"Kau tahu apa ini, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil merangkak keatas tubuh Hinata dan berhenti tepat diatas dada gadis itu lalu mendudukinya.

"Eghh.." Hinata nampak kesulitan bernafas.

"Ini namanya penis, Hinata." Naruto menggesekkan barang miliknya kebibir kecil Hinata yang agak terbuka karena nafasnya yang tersengal.

Hinata menatap benda bernama penis yang kini tegak sempurna didepan mulutnya tersebut. "Pe—penis? Apa itu, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata polos. Nafas hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya menggelitik ujung benda besar milik Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu semakin bergairah.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "buka mulutmu." Perintah Naruto kemudian. Hinata dengan polos menuruti perintah tersebut.

"Jilat dan hisap, dan kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata nampak berpikir beberapa detik. Menjilat dan menghisap benda besar itu? Apa itu makanan?

Perlahan, Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat ujung benda besar tersebut. Memutarinya dengan lidahnya dan berhenti di lubang kecil yang ada pada ujung benda itu. Menjilatnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Sesuatu yang cair agak menyembul dari ujung lubang tersebut.

"Aahhh.." Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati lidah hangat Hinata. Cairan precum diujung benda besar miliknya dengan serta merta dihisap Hinata. Hanya bagian ujung benda besar itu yang masuk kedalam mulut mungil Hinata. Namun itu cukup membuat Naruto kehilangan kendali dan memegang kepala Hinata lalu menariknya. Membuat benda besar miliknya masuk setengahnya dalam mulut hangat Hinata.

"Ugh.." Hinata agak tersedak karena benda yang menyumpal mulutnya. Namun Naruto sepertinya agak tak peduli dan mulai memaju mundurkan benda besar itu dimulut Hinata.

"Aahh.. Engghh.. Nikmat sekali, Hinata." Racau Naruto.

Hinata berusaha menghisap penis tersebut dengan susah payah. Benda besar milik Naruto itu hampir tidak muat didalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh.. seperti dugaanku.. Haah.. memang tidak muat kalau disana." Ucap Naruto sedikit terkekeh. Dicabutnya benda miliknya tersebut dari mulut Hinata. Dijilatnya bibir gadis itu dan kemudian melumatnya dengan liar. Menghisap lidah Hinata kuat dan membuat gadis itu mulai menggeliat tak karuan lagi.

"Engghhh.. engghh.." Desahan itu terus keluar dari mulut Hinata yang dibungkam Naruto dengan mulutnya. Dua tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam begitu saja. Sebelah tangan Naruto sibuk meremas dan memilin dada Hinata dengan agak kasar. Sedangkan tangan lainnya kini tengah mengobrak abrik lubang diselangkangan Hinata.

1 jari memutar dan menusuk lubang Hinata. Membuat gadis itu menggeliat dan mendesah tak karuan.

2 jari memutar dan membuka lubang Hinata cepat. Mengocok keluar masuk dan menggesek dinding lubang tersebut. Membuat kedua kaki Hinata mengkerut dan bergerak kesana kemari menahan rasa yang semakin menyesakkan didasar perutnya.

3 jari masuk dan keluar lubang Hinata semakin cepat. Keluar masuk dan menekan daging kecil diatas lubang tersebut saat masuk hingga kepangkal jari. Membuat Hinata ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin karena cairan yang kembali menerjang keluar dari lubang diselangkangannya, namun lidah Naruto yang menghisap lidahnya kuat membuatnya tak bisa apa-apa kecuali mengeluarkan banyak saliva dan membuat Naruto harus menelannya.

"Engghh.. engh.. engh.."

"Fuwaaahhh.." Naruto melepaskan ciuman penuh nafsunya dari mulut Hinata. Sejenak menatap wajah gadis berambut panjang kelam itu yang kini benar-benar merah.

'Benar-benar seksi. Benar-benar nikmat.'

Naruto nampak semakin bergairah menyentuh tubuh Hinata. Wajah kemerahan tak berdaya milik Hinata dengan saliva yang terus mengalir disekitar mulutnya. Dada kemerahan akibat hisapan, gigitan dan remasan tangannya. Keringat yang membuat tubuh putih nan mulus milik Hinata nampak berkilat. Dibalut dengan kemeja putih yang kini sudah berantakan ditubuh Hinata.

'Benar-benar menggairahkan.'

Naruto tak dapat lagi menahannya. Dengan cepat dibalikkannya tubuh Hinata hingga gadis itu kini menungging dengan kedua tangan tertelungkup diatas meja. Diangkat Naruto sebelah kaki Hinata dan memegangnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kau akan menikmati ini.. Hinata." ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang benar-benar sudah dikuasai nafsu. Dengan sekali hentakan kuat, seluruh benda besar milik Naruto masuk dan tertanam hingga pangkal di lubang Hinata. Membuat dua bola mata Hinata membulat.

"Aa—Aakkhh~" Gadis itu menjerit kala benda itu menyeruak kedalam tubuhnya. Merobek sesuatu yang tipis disalam lubang diselangkangannya. Perih.

Naruto agak menyeringai mendapati ekspresi Hinata. Yah, memangnya apa yang di pikirkan. Tentu saja Hinata masih perawan. Duyung seperti dia, Naruto penasarann bagaimana cara mereka melakukan seks dengan sisik yang menutupi daerah ternikmat ditubuh mereka.

"Aa—Narutohh.. Sa—sakit.." rintih Hinata dengan sisa tenaganya. Tatapannya mulai mengabur.

Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan seringai yang sudah tercetak diwajahnya, " Tenang saja, Hinata. Setelah beberapa gerakan kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ucap Naruto sambil mulai menggerakkan benda besar miliknya di lubang Hinata. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mencengkeram dada Hinata yang menjuntai dan bergoyang akibat sodokan benda besarnya dilubang Hinata. Mencengkeram, meremas dan memilin puting dada Hinata.

"Aaahh.. Ahh.. Engghhh.." Hinata terus mendesah dan meracau. Aneh, rasanya sungguh aneh. Ini sungguh sakit. Benda besar Naruto yang terus menyodok keluar masuk di lubang selangkangannya benar-benar terasa sakit, tapi rasa itu juga membuat Hinata menyukainya.

"Sempit.. Nikmat.. ahh.." Naruto bergumam sambil terus memaju mundurkan benda miliknya. Membuat bunyi saat pangkal benda besar miliknya menyentuh bibir lubang Hinata yang semakin dan semakin basah.

"Aahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.." Hinata terus dan terus mendesah. Rasa sakit diselangkangannya mulai didominasi rasa yang lain. Rasa yang semakin membuat tubuhnya panas dan nafasnya tersengal. Apa ini rasa yang daritadi Naruto sebut dengan 'nikmat?'.

Plap! Plap!

Gerakan Naruto semakin lama semakin cepat. Sempit dan sangat nikmat. Lubang Hinata benar-benar menjepit benda miliknya dan itu sungguh nikmat.

"Aaahhh.. Hinataaahh.. Lubangmu benar-benar.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.." Naruto semakin meracau. Menyodok lubang Hinata semakin cepat. Membuat Hinata tak mampu bersuara, hanya saliva yang terus mengalir dari mulut Hinata.

"Aaa—Hinataaaa.." Naruto meneriakkan nama Hinata saat dirasanya sperma yang sedari tadi berusaha keluar dari benda miliknya sudah berada diujung. Lubang Hinata yang semakin berkedut dan cairan hangat yang membasahi benda besar miliknya dalam lubang tersebut membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Aaaahhhh.." Dan semburan cairan putih kental itu pun memenuhi lubang Hinata.

"Aaaaaaaannngghhh.." Teriakan panjang Hinata mengikuti klimaks yang dicapai Naruto. Cengkeraman Naruto yang menguat didada dan pinggangnya serta cairan hangat yang memenuhi lubangnya membuat Hinata semakin menggila. Nafas gadis itu semakin tersengal karena rasa yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya tersebut.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya menikmati kedutan dari lubang Hinata. Merasakan pijatan disekujur benda miliknya yang masih tertanam disana.

"Annnaaaa... Narutoo..." Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan desahan yang begitu menggoda ditelinga Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu semakin bergairah meski baru saja mencapai klimaks.

Dengan cepat, naruto kembali membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan mengangkat kedua kaki Hinata dipundaknya.

"Aahhh.." Hinata hanya mampu mendesah menikmati kegiatan panas yang kembali di mulai Naruto.

Plap! Plap! Plap! Plap!

Cepat. Naruto kembali memaju mundurkan benda besar miliknya dengan sangat cepat dilubang Hinata. Dua tangan pemuda itu sudah kembali sibuk meremas dan menekan dada Hinata kuat. Membuat dada mulus putih itu semakin nampak memerah.

"Aa—Aa.. Na—Naru.."

"Kau akan sangat menikmatinya, Hinata. Sangat."

.

.

"Engghh.." Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Basah.

"Ohayo, Hinata." sapa sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh Hinata. Gadis itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mendapati Naruto yang duduk didepannya tanpa mengenakan apapun.

Hinata kembali mengerjap. Kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Byuuurrr!

Air hangat membasahi kepala Hinata. Membuat gadis itu menutup mata hingga air berhenti mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Kau suka air, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di bathtub.

"Aa—" Hinata kaget dan menatap kearah kakinya. Sekarang dua kakinya sudah lenyap.

Naruto ikut menatap kearah sirip Hinata. Berkilat dan agak licin. Naruto menyentuh sisik berkilauan itu.

"Aku suka warna sisikmu, Hinata." ucap Naruto. Pipi Hinata memerah mendengarnya.

"Te—terima kasih.. Naruto-_kun_." Sahut Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum. Didudukkannya tubuhnya disamping Hinata. Merangkul bahu gadis itu dan meletakkan kepala Hinata di bahunya. "Aku punta pertanyaan untukmu, Hinata."

"Umm?" Hinata mendelik kearah Naruto.

"Darimana.. Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Tangannya mengambil kain hangat yang ada disana dan mulai membersihkan tubuh Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, membuat Naruto tertegun menatapnya. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya gadis disampingnya ini tersenyum semenjak mereka bertemu.

'Tentu saja Naruto, yang kau lakukan sejak bertemu dengannya kan hanya menyetubuhinya.'

"Kau ingat dulu pernah memelihara ikan?" tanya Hinata balik. Naruto nampak berpikir. Memelihara ikan? Apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaannya?"

"Ah, kau pasti sudah lupa, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata.

.

_Saat Naruto berumur 5 tahun, dia pernah memelihara seekor ikan hias. Naruto sangat menyukainya, kemilau sisik ikan itu saat diterpa cahaya matahari didalam aquarium membuat mata Naruto ikut berbinar melihatnya._

_Namun Naruto kecil hanya bisa memeliharanya selama 2 hari. Karena hari berikutnya, ayahnya dengan paksa merebut aquarium Naruto dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. _

_Ya, ayah Naruto tak suka dengan ikan. Makhluk bersisik itu membuatnya jijik._

_Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, Naruto mendatangi tempat sampah dan berusaha membawa ikan itu kembali ke villa. Namun tangan kecilnya tak kuat untuk membawa aquarium besar tersebut. _

"_Naruto-sama, disana ada danau." Seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam kelam berujar pada Naruto sambil membawa sebuah gelas. Perlahan dimasukkannya ikan itu kedalam gelas kaca tersebut. menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang masih menangis._

"_Apa aku harus membuangnya disana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kemudian. _

_Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum manis. "Kau tidak membuangnya, tapi kau memeliharanya di aquarium yang lebih besar." Jelas anak bernama Sasuke tersebut._

_Naruto berhenti menangis. Benar, dia bisa memeliharanya di aquarium yang lebih besar._

_._

Naruto berusaha mengingat kejadian itu. Namun tak ada ingatan apapun di kepalanya mengenai hal itu.

"Ne.. Naruto-_kun_." Hinata berpaling dan menatap wajah Naruto lurus. "Setelah meletakkan ikan itu di danau, kau pulang. Tapi di perjalanan pulang, kau dikejar hewan yang ada di hutan dan kepalamu terbentur. Kurasa itu yang membuatmu lupa." Jelas Hinata sambil memegang kepala Naruto, menyisipkan jemarinya di helai kuning panjang rambut Naruto dan memegang kulit kepala Naruto yang agak kasar disana.

"Bekas lukanya masih ada." Ucap Hinata.

Naruto mengerjap. "Kalaupun itu benar, apa hubunganmu dengan ikan itu? Jangan bilang kalau kau—"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku bukan ikan itu." jawabnya lembut.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tak paham.

"Aku duyung yang sudah ada disana sejak 23 tahun lalu. Dan saat aku melihatmu begitu menyayangi ikan itu, aku juga mulai menyayangimu." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

Deg!

Naruto diam dan menatap gadis didepannya dalam. Perlahan, mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Hinata dan melumatnya lembut. Sangat lembut.

"Ahh.." desahan itu keluar dari mulut Hinata saat Naruto mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Ma'af atas kekasaranku tadi." Ucap Naruto pelan ditelinga Hinata yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Tak apa, Naruto-_kun_." Sahut Hinata lembut. "Lagipula, aku juga menikmatinya. Sesuatu yang kau sebut bercinta tadi." ucapnya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Mau aku melakukannya lagi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Tapi.." Naruto menatap sisik Hinata penasaran, "Kalau seperti ini, dimana aku bisa memasukkannya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hinata terkekeh kecil, "Hihihi.. Saat seperti ini, bukan kau yang memasukkan, Naruto."

Bolamata biru Naruto membulat. "A—apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
